Meine Geschichte, deine Geschichte
Meine Geschichte, deine Geschichte ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneununddreißigste der Serie. Twilight muss die Wahrheit herausfinden als Applejack, Rarity und Pinkie Pie zerstritten von ihrem Bootstrip zurückkommen und jede eine andere Version der Geschichte hat. Inhalt Das große Schweigen Twilight und Spike sind auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Rarity kommen von ihrem Hochseebootsausflug in Seaward Shoals, einem Küstenort, zurück und Twilight brennt förmlich darauf davon zu hören. Sie findet es nur schade das Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy nicht mit konnten da sie ein Klassentreffen in Cloudsdale haben. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut das nicht alle mit gefahren sind. Twilight weiß das sich die drei darauf gefreut haben mal ihre Komfortzone zu verlassen. Da sie kein Detail verpassen möchte, bittet Twilight Spike Notizen zu machen. Da trifft der Zug ein, nur machen die mit Sand und Seetang übersäten Heimkehrer keinen glücklichen Eindruck. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gehen sie auseinander. Was kein gutes Zeichen ist. Die Absagen Wenig später bereitet Twilight, die keine Ahnung hat was bei dem Ausflug passiert ist, in ihrem Schloss ein Teestündchen vor, bei dem sich Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Rarity mal aussprechen können, dann wird es ihnen wohl besser gehen. Da treffen Gummy, Opal und Winona mit Nachrichten ihrer Frauchen ein. Die alle drei absagen weil sie gerade nicht mit den anderen zusammen sein wollen. Um die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen geht Twilight mit Spike ihre Freunde besuchen. Raritys Geschichte, Teil 1 Rartiy hat gerade eine Krabbe aus ihrer Mähne geworfen als Twilight und Spike zu ihr kommen um zu erfahren was passiert ist. Twilight gibt Spike noch Schnell Schreibzeug für Notizen. Nach einer dramatischen Einlage erzählt Rarity: Es ging schon im Hafen von Seaward Shoals los. Da Rarity wusste das Applejack und Pinke mal was neues erleben wollten,beschloss sie ihre Freunden zu überraschen, mit einer elegante Kreuzfahrt. Sie selbst hatte nur eine kleine Reisetasche dabei. Applejack hat sie wie ein bärbeißiger alter Seebär aufgeführt. Als sie unterwegs waren wollte Rartiy ihren Freunden etwas neues bieten und zwar alle Feinheiten einer luxuriösen Kreuzfahrt. So sorgte sie für köstliche Häppchen. Pinkie hatte auch was dabei, lauter Jahrmarkt Süßigkeiten, die sie einfach auf den Boden schüttet. Doch sollte sie unbedingt eines von Rartiys Gurkensandwichen probieren. Doch Applejack passten die Häppchen nicht und sie warf die Platten über Bord, die blubbernd in den Tiefen des Meeres versanken. Raritys Geschichte, Teil 2 Twilight findet aber das sich das so gar nicht nach Applejack anhört. Rartiy versichert das es noch schlimmer wird und erzählt weiter. Pinkie wollte die schlechte Stimmung mit ein paar Meeresspielen aufhellen und hing eine Pinata auf. Rarity durfte als erste ran. Sie wollte schon gerne, doch da wurden sie von einem Sturm überrascht. Wieder aller Vernunft steuerte Applejack, die plötzlich eine Binde über einem Auge trug, das Schiff genau auf das Zentrum des Unwetters zu. Genau wie e auf ihrer alten Schatzkarte steht. Da würde Rarity gerne mal einen Blick drauf werfen um ruhigere Gewässer zu finden. Doch Applejack weigert sich sie raus zu rücken. Da schnappte Pinkie sich die Karte und ernannte sich selbst zum Kapitän, Es kam zum Streit darum. Rarity meinte das Pinkie sich mit Applejacks Seewahnsinn angesteckt hatte. Da wird der Streit von einer Welle die das Schiff überspült unterbrochen. Doch die war nichts gegen die Riesenwelle die nun auf sie zurast. Applejack steuert das Schiff zum Wellenkamm, aber sie werden sie von den Wassermassen versenkt. Von Rartiy zu Pinkie Pie Hier endet Raritys Erzählung. Twilight fast noch mal zusammen das Applejack von einer Art Seewahnsinn erfasst war und das Boot zum kentern gebracht hat. Rartiy empört es das es nach alle der Mühe die sie in die Kreuzfahrt gesteckt hat um ihren Freundinnen mal was neues zu bieten, Applejacks Art war ihr zu danken. Spike würde gerne wissen wie die Ponys es vom Ozean zurück nach Hause geschafft haben. Aber Rarity meint zum weiter erzählen zu erschöpft zu sein. Als Twilight vorsichtig anmerkt das Rarity vielleicht ein paar Dinge ein wenig übertreibt, behaart sie darauf das alles genau so war wie sie erzählte. Wen man ihr nicht glaubt kann Twilight ja zu Pinkie, die garantiert genau das Selbe erzählen wird. Wenig später ist man dann bei Pinkie im Nascheckchen, die Raritys Version nicht zustimmen kann. Also bittet Twilight sie mal ihre Sicht der Dinge zu Schildern und gibt Spike Schreibzeug für Notizen. Pinkie erzählt das nicht Applejack das Boot zum kentern Brachte sondern Rarity. Es ging schon im Hafen von Seaward Shoals los. Da Pinkie wusste das Applejack und Rarity mal was neues erleben wollten,beschloss sie ihre Freunden zu überraschen, mit einer Bootsparty. Doch hatte Rarity wohl was andere geplant. Pinkie Pies Geschichte, Teil 1 Pinkie dachte schon sie hätte zu viel Gepäck bis sie Rarity mit ihrer Kompanie schwer beladenen Gepäck Ponys sah. Rarity freute sich schon auf eine Luxuskreuzfahrt voller Opulenz, Dekadenz und Extravaganz. Applejack hat sie wie ein Leichtmatrose aus einem Freizeitpark aufgeführt. Als sie unterwegs waren wollte Pinkie Snaks für die Bootsparty auftischen, das beste Partyessen das sie finden konnte, Lauter Jahrmarkt Süßigkeiten die sie auf einem Tablett hatte. Doch Rartiy waren die Sachen für eine Luxuskreuzfahrt viel zu einfach und sie tauschte das Essen gegen ihre Gurkensandwiches. Von denen sie Pinkie mal eines zum kosten gab. Doch kaum will Applejack was, wirft Rarity die Sandwiches über Bord, da sie seid Zehn Sekunden Out sind und nun blubbernd in den Tiefen des Meeres versinken. Pinkie Pies Geschichte, Teil 2 Twilight findet aber das sich das so gar nicht nach Rarity klingt. Da soll Twilight mal aufpassen wie viel mehr es nicht nach ihr klingen wird. Pinkie erzählt weiter. Sie wollte die schlechte Stimmung mit ein paar Meeresspielen auflockern. Aber Rarity war einen echte Spielverderberin. Pinkie hing eine Pinata auf. Rarity durfte als erste ran. Doch sie findet es zu albern. Nicht so Applejack. Kurz um verbindet ihr Pinkie die Augen und los geht’s. Da wurden sie von einem Sturm überrascht. Sofort sprang Applejack ans Steuer während Pinkie zusehen musste wie ihre Partyutensilien von Bord gespült wurde. Da entdeckt sie wie sich Rarity und Applejack um eine Karte stritten. Nur hielt Pinkie es für Tauziehen und stieg mit ein, der Gewinner wird Kapitän. Da merken die Ponys das keiner mehr am Steuer steht. Doch Rarity machte sich keine Sorgen, da Luxuskreuzfahrtschiffe nie sinken. Da kam eine Riesenwelle die das Schiff versenkte. Von Pinkie Pie zu Applejack Somit steht für Pinkie fest das es Raritys schuld war, dass das Boot sank. Zwar glaubt Twilight Pinkie, aber die Geschichte klingt für sie ungewöhnlich. Aber Pinkie behaart darauf das es so war, sie könnte sich jedoch bei der Menge der Gepäckponys vertan haben. Sie können ja ruhig mit Applejack reden. Jetzt interessiert es Spike wie die nach dem Untergang des Bootes eigentlich gerettet wurden. Pinkie würde es ja gerne erzählen doch da brennen die Muffins an die sie gerade backt. Spike schlägt vor mal mit Applejack zu reden. Twilight stimmt zu da sie bestimmt alles aufklären kann. Dabei will Spike doch nur wissen wie die Ponys es zurück geschafft haben. Auf Sweet Apple Acres kann Applejack weder Raritys noch Pinkies Version zustimmen und erzählt ihre. Twilight gibt Spike noch Schnell Schreibzeug für Notizen. Wie sie wissen wollten Pinkie und Rarity mal was neues erleben. Nun hatte Applejack eine Schattzkarte dabei und wollte ihre Freundinnen ein Abenteuer liefern. Doch sie hatten andere Vorstellungen. Applejacks Geschichte, Teil 1 Applejack wartet schon im Hafen von Seaward Shoals. Rarity hatte nur ein Gepäckpony dabei und Pinkie war ganz wild darauf Pinatas zu hauen. Keiner der beiden interessiertere sich für ihre Schatzkarte. Als sie unterwegs waren stellte Applejack fest das die beiden mehr für Snacks als eine Schatzsuche begeisterten. Allerdings waren Rarity Pinkies Jahrmarktsüßigkeiten nicht gut genug und tischte ihre Gurkensandwiches auf. Pinkie wette das sie die alle auf einmal runter bekommt, aber das findet Rarity nicht sehr Schicklich. In diesem Moment tritt Applejack auf Pinkies Vollyball und Stürzt gegen Rarity die gerade die Sandwiches vor Pinkie gerettet hat. Diese fliegen nun über Bord und versinken blubbernd in den Tiefen des Meeres. Womit jetzt Rarity und Pinkie sauer auf sie sind. Applejacks Geschichte, Teil 2 Das hört sich für Twilight und Spike so gar nicht nach Rarity und Pinkie an. Doch Applejack versichert das es noch schlimmer wird und erzählt weiter. Pinkie hing eine Pinata auf und bot Rarity die erste Runde an. Doch ihr ist so was zu gewöhnlich, weshalb sie ablehnte. Also überraschte Pinkie Applejack, die gerade am Steuer stand und legte ihr die Augenbinde an. Doch da wurden sie von einem Sturm überrascht. Sofort versucht Applejack das Schiff auf einen Sicheren Kurz zu bringen. Doch Rarity, die Lage verkennend wollte die Karte als Tischdecke für ihr Käsebrettchen. Und Pinkie war so hilfreich wie ein Wiesel im Hühnerstall. Es kam zum Streit um die Karte. Da merkte Applejack das keiner am Steuer stand und das Boot wurde von einer Riesenwelle versenkt. Hier endet Applejacks Erzählung und Twilight hält fast das es dem nach Pinkies und Raritys Schuld war. Und Applejack will erst mit den beiden wieder reden wen sie sich bei ihr entschuldigt haben. Da sich die drei gegenseitig beschuldigen stellt sich Spike die Frage wie sie sie dazu bringen die Sache zu klären. Twilight weiß es auch nicht. Des Puddels Kern Zurück im Schloss versucht Twilight eine Lösung zu finden. Denn wen Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Rarity immer weiter an schweigen werden sie noch vergessen was für gute Freunde sie sind. Spike kann nicht verstehen das alle drei Geschichten verschieden sind und denkt schon das sie nie raus finden was passiert ist. Doch dem hält Twilight gegen das die Geschichten zwar verschieden sind aber ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Doch während Spike nur sieht das bei allen dreien das Schiff gesunken ist, entdeckt Twilieght bei Sichtung der Notizen noch etwas und schreibt sich das mal an eine Tafel. Gurkensandwiches, Blasen, Welle. Da geht ihr ein Licht auf, Sie weiß jetzt nicht nur wie das Boot sank, sondern auch wie sie ihre Freundinnen wieder zusammen bekommen. Am Pier Etwas später warten Twilight und Spike am Hafen von Seaward Shoals als Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Rarity eintreffen. Die man mit Nachricht von einem Freundschaftsnotfall, überbracht von ihren Haustieren, herbestellt hat und fragen sich nun was den die anderen hier machen. Twilight erklärt das sie die drei unbedingt zusammen bringen musst und es gibt wirklich einen Freundschaftsnotfall, ihren. Das glaubt Applejack aber nicht, den sie warte nur auf eine Entschuldigung. Schon wird wieder über die Schuldfrage gestritten. Jetzt platz Spike der Kragen und er will endliche wissen wie die Drei den vom Gesunkenen Boot nach Hause gekommen sind. Da erinnern sie sich das sie es nicht mal fünf Meter vom Pier weg geschafft haben. Wie dem auch sei mögen es die drei nicht reingelegt zu werden und wollen gehen. Darauf macht Twilight ihnen klar das sie sich gegenseitig beschuldigen warum das Boot sank und sehr unterschiedlich denken. Doch wen sie mit ihr aufs neue Boot gehen kann sie ihnen zeigen was wirklich geschah. Mit der Aussicht recht zu behalten lassen sich die Streithähne nicht zwei mal bitten. Was wirklich passierte Kurz darauf sind sie unterwegs. Twilight erklärt das obwohl die Geschichten verschieden waren sie eines gemeinsam haben: Gurkensandwiches. Um zu zeigen was die damit zu tun haben wirft Twilight ein vorbereitetes über Bord. Die Drei haben auch von Unruhigen Wasser und Wellen erzählt. Die jetzt auch auftauchen. Zufällig sind Gurken das Lieblingsfutter des drei hörnigen Bunyip und Luftblasen gefolgt von Wellen tauchen dann auf wen dieser von der Tiefe an die Oberfläche schwimmt. Allerdings hört es sich für die drei etwas weit hergeholt an das sie so einen Bunyip angelockt haben sollen. Da taucht einer hinter ihnen auf. Er ist richtig nett und es tut ihm leid das er das Boot der Ponys umgestoßen hat, wie Twilight erklärt. Womit klar ist das es nicht der Sturm war. Die Luxus-Abenteuer-Bootsparty Zwar ist somit der Untergang geklärt doch erwarten die Drei immer noch Entschuldigungen für das verhalten der jeweils anderen. Aber das kann Twilight auch erklären. Jede von ihnen hat sich so viel mühe gegeben das die anderen etwas neues erleben können, das sie nicht bemerkt haben das die anderen das gleiche machen. Pinkie wollte was verrückte es machen, Rarity eine elegante Kreuzfahrt veranstalten und Applejack ein Hochseeabenteuer mit ihnen machen. Das alles wäre ja was wirklich neues gewesen. Da fällt es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Twilight scheint es das man selbst nach Jahrelanger Freundschaft noch an der Kommunikation arbeiten muss. Große Entschuldigungsumarmung mit Bunyip. Nach dem das geklärt ist kombinieren die Freunde ihre geplanten Aktivitäten. Für Twilight geht doch nichts über eine Luxus-Abenteuer-Bootsparty um mal etwas neues zu erleben und spendiert Spike ein Eis. So kann er ihr nur zustimmen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:50: Applejacks Text in Raritys Schilderung der Dinge, „Es gibt keine Meuterei auf meinem Schiff“ ist eine Anspielung auf ein Äußerung von Captain Queeg im Film Die Caine war ihr Schicksal von 1954. *Z. 09:00: Die Jacke die Rarity in Pinkies Schilderung der Dinge trägt ähnelt der von Captain Stubing in der TV-Serie Love Boat von 1977. *Z. 12:53: Raritys Kleid in Applejacks Schilderung der Dinge ähnelt dem von Rose im Film Titanic von 1997. *Z. 13:17: Rarity spielt die „Ich fliege“-Szene aus dem Film Titanic. *Z. 07:04/11:35/15:18: Die Welle die das Schiff in allen Drei Schilderungen der Dinge versenkt spiegelt die Kentern-Szene der F / V Andrea Gail im Film Der Sturm von 2000. Trivia *Der Aufbau der Episode ist vergleichbar mit dem japanischen Film Rashomon von 1950 in dem ein Vorfall aus verschiedenen, manchmal widersprüchlichen Perspektiven erzählt wird. *Der Küstenort Seaward Shoals wird in der deutschen Synchro nicht beim Namen genannt. *Das Wort "Bunyip" stammt aus den Legenden der australischen Ureinwohner. *Die Gurkenliebe des hier gezeigten Bunyip erinnert an den Kappa, ein japanisches Fabelwesen. Navboxen en:P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)